


maybe everything that falls down eventually rises

by starbucksigma



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucksigma/pseuds/starbucksigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who: Tig Trager<br/>What: He misses Clay<br/>When: Season 7, no actual spoilers though<br/>Why: Because it's stupid. And because he misses Clay, damnit. Title and lyrics from 'Game Shows Touch Our Lives' by The Mountain Goats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe everything that falls down eventually rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natlet/gifts), [somethingradiates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingradiates/gifts).



He misses Clay.

He's grateful, though. He's thankful for Venus, to say the very least, fuck knows he doesn't deserve that kind of solace. So he's really fucking grateful for it... but he does. Tig misses him.

He's thought about it, and he's pretty sure. He just doesn't know which Clay he misses.

Because Clay always found an angle. He never needed one, that is. He'd have been just fine, without him. Only he wasn't, was he? Everything's so fucked up now. The people Clay kept and picked up along the way, after him, they didn't help him. They couldn't save him. And the people he beat to shit, the people he loved and ruined, they helped kill him. They helped do him in.

Tig hated being questioned for questioning him. It was like he meant nothing. Like nothing was sacred. He'd fucked things up, himself, so many times... it'd have been okay if Clay had been angry over any of that. He should've been a get-out-of-jail-free card, man, hundreds of times over. Only he wasn't.

He wasn't much of anything, after everything... and he did as good a job as possible with that role, too.

So, no, given the chance, he wouldn't kill Juice in some dark, wet alleyway. Given the truth and the chance, he wouldn't kill Gemma, either.

Because Tig knows what it is to fuck up and be sorry. Tig knows all about talking to the dead like they're close friends that are still around-- like they're still there, man.

Because they are. 

Every last one of them.

Some more than others.

\--

_People say friends don't destroy one another  
What do they know about friends?_


End file.
